Choosing Love
by MySalvation
Summary: I had to choose. I see my love seducing another woman, she starts peppering kisses along the blondes jaw and when she reaches her mouth they share their first kiss. It doesn't take long for them to get lost in that kiss. Now I'm look at her making out with another woman on the dance floor and it's turning me on. FairySwanQueen FPPoV
1. Chapter 1

Hello,

This story just popped up in my head. It will be around 5 chapters long. Let me know what you think.

Enjoy,

Amanda

I don't own OUaT

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I had to choose, she really wanted to be with me but she doesn't do monogamy. She wants the freedom, no wait, she needs the freedom to have sex with whomever she wants to have sex with at any given moment. She made that very clear when our relationship was getting serious 1,5 years ago.

What did I choose, that would be the question. Well at this moment I am looking at my girlfriend seducing another woman. I see her locking eyes with a blonde, who is with her back towards me and smile a seducing wide smile. She saunters towards her and her hips sway just a little more than usual. She arrives at the blonde and they exchange some words I can't hear, she leans forward to whisper something in the other woman's ear and graces her mouth over the others cheek. she presses herself against the blonde just a little too much, to be a mistake. I see the blonde take in a large breath and she grabs my love at her hips. My woman starts peppering kisses along the blondes jaw and when she reaches her mouth they share their first kiss. It doesn't take long for them to get lost in that kiss and now I'm look at her making out with another woman on the dance floor and it's turning me on. I feel my panties getting moisten.

I choose her, with all her quirks, all her good and her bad habits, her crabbiness, her sass, her temper and her sexuality. She is a predator, especially when it comes to sex. Maybe people wouldn't say so when they see her in her uptight business suits being all professional but when she lets loose, she really lets go. We've shared some women and men together and to be honest I like it, it fits us and our relationship well.

My love is beautiful, she keeps looking at me with those big brown eyes trying to tell how I feel and I love her for that. She doesn't want me to feel left out. She looks gorgeous in her little black dress that is barely covering her round ass and those long olive skinned legs peaking underneath. Her red blazer is hanging over the stool next to me. Her make-up is just a bit darker than usual. Her hair is perfect as always and I can't stop staring at her cleavage, how did I get so lucky to be with such a goddess.

They turn to the side and I can see the other woman is none other than Emma Swan, the savior, she finally gave into my lovers charm. Regina told me she is also in love with Emma. They always had this connection she told me, but in Neverland; that would be around 2 years ago, it got to the point she couldn't deny her feelings towards Emma. Even when she found me and our relationship blossomed again after all those years, she is still in love with Emma Swan. I can't say that I like it, but I certainly don't dislike it either. That blonde is gorgeous, if I didn't have Regina I certainly would have gone after her myself. She is fierce, feminine and masculine at the same time and she is beautiful to look at. I'm certain of our relationship and I trust that she won't leave me for Emma.

Regina has tried to get Emma's attention for a while now, but she was too busy with the two guys to see who was right in front of her, being perfect. For a few months she dated both of those guys before finally choosing Neal over the good captain. Surprise, surprise the asshole left her after a year and went back to New York. Now she has been on the dating market for three months and Regina has been pursuing her on a few occasions.

Regina is looking at me while dancing really close with Emma, one of Emma's tight jeans clad legs is between Regina's legs and they are grinding. Even in the dark I see that Regina's pupils are fully dilated with lust and she is rotating her hips in a steady rhythm.

Ah there is my queue, I stand up and walk towards them swaying my hips on the beat of the music. I get a sensual smile from Regina before she buries her head in the crook of Emma's neck to kiss her there. I come to a halt just behind Emma and rake a finger over her spine, I feel her shudder and see the muscles in her back roll over each other. She turns around and sees me standing there, her eyes widen comically. I guess she doesn't know that Regina and I have an open relationship.

"Hello Tink, it isn't what it looks like." She stammers. I decide to have some fun with her.

"Well what do you think it looks like then?" I reply with a sly smile. Regina is standing behind her grinning like a fool. She is loving this, even though she isn't evil she still likes other people to suffer a little. She still has a mean streak to her that I like… a lot.

"Ehm well, I don't know."

"To me, it looked like you where dry humping my girlfriend, who was trying to devour your neck. If it wasn't what it looked like, please enlighten me and tell me what that was." Emma's cheek flush in a bright red color and I just can't hold in the giggle that escapes me.

"Dear, that is enough teasing for now." Regina buts in and pulls me towards her and kisses me roughly on my mouth. Emma just stands there open mouthed and Regina grabs her hand to keep her from walking away. I grab her other hand and break the kiss between the love of my live and me to lean into Emma and whisper in her ear.

"It would have been too bad if it wasn't what it looked like." I add a wink for good measure before cupping her cheeks and kissing her sensually. After a few moments I feel her giving in and feel her lips moving in sync with mine. I decide to take it a step further and ask permission for entrance in her mouth, by dragging the tip of my tongue over her lower lip. She opens her lips a little so my tongue can dart in the gab that arises, I feel her tongue caressing mine. Carefully at first but she is getting rougher quickly and I moan in response.

After a while I break the kiss and turn back to Regina. I see her tongue darting out to moisture her lips. I know her and I can see how our little show affected her, I would bet her panties are ruined now, by seeing the two people she is in love with making out with each other.

She grabs me and Emma by the hand and drags us of the dance floor to a dark corner where we have more privacy. When we arrive there she attacks me and backs me into the wall where she relentlessly begins to kiss and caress me. Emma is still standing there being uncertain.

"I think we should give Emma attention because she looks as if she is about to bold. We wouldn't want that after all your work." I tell my lover between breaths.

"You're right, that would be a shame." She grins at me and grabs behind her. When she captured the blondes wrist she pulls her flush against her backside and grinds her ass in to her front. She guides the hand she captured towards her hip, cocks her head to the side so she can give Emma room to ravish her neck. I decide otherwise and turn Regina around so her deliciously curved butt is against my front. I see Regina and Emma getting lost in their kiss. I bunch up her dress so it's leaning on her hips and I get a peak of her red laced panties. She is always wearing lingerie that makes me crazy with want. God she is sexy. Regina decides that she finally makes her fantasy come true and laces her fingers in Emma's long blonde locks and tugs a little.

Emma is getting more aggressive and backs Regina up, back into me and I get slammed into the wall roughly. She has her hands on Regina's hips, I put my hands on top of hers. She looks over Regina's shoulder at me and for a moment she smiles sensually at me before she gets back to her task of kissing Regina. That smile means a lot to me, it means that Regina isn't the only one she wants tonight, it promises me that we will be in this together, the three of us.

Regina pushes her ass into me even more and begins to circle it against my crotch, I reply to her motions and begin to rotate my hips against her. Emma also joins in by putting a leg between our legs and rotating her hips in the same motion as we do to get some much needed friction. I pull Emma closer to us and pull her tank top out of her jeans, my hands get under it pretty quickly so I can feel her stomach muscles. I don't feel like teasing too much and move my hands higher and higher and cup her breast underneath her bra, I feel her nipples react immediately and move my thumbs over them. I hear the moan erupting out of her throat. Regina arches her back so she can feel what I'm doing to Emma. All of a sudden Regina stops all her movements.

"Emma, do you want to get out of here with us? So we can continue this in a much quieter place?" She asks in her sultry voice, thick with want.

"I would like that, a lot." Emma smiles to us and the three of us get out of there, we get a cab where we may or may not have been touching each other and get out at 108 Mifflinstreet.


	2. Chapter 2

Good morning, afternoon, night, wherever you may be in your day,

I want to thank you for following and reviewing this story. It's appreciated.  
I'm already halfway chapter 3, remember, reviews make me update faster.  
For the people that are also following Mythical Creature, I'm hoping to update it somewhere tomorrow :-).

Much love,  
Amanda

I don't own OUaT

Also I don't have a Beta for this story so al mistakes are mine.

Don't forget to review people!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Emma and I stumble out of the cab laughing with each other and pecking each other on the lips. Regina pays the cab driver and comes walking after us, I can't see a trace of evidence of the amount of alcohol she consumed. It isn't fair how put together that woman is even when she had enough to drink to be highly intoxicated. She just has to feel in control all the time. Well maybe Emma and I can make her lose control in the next hours, I glance towards Emma and see her checking my love out. I smirk at her and whisper my plan in her ear. She looks at me wide eyed and slowly her lips turn into a grin. I take it she approves.

Once inside and just after the door closed we attacked Regina. Emma began kissing her fervently and I let my hands roam over her beautiful curves. I rid her of her blazer, Emma unzipped her dress while kissing Regina's neck.

"Even though I like the attention I'm getting, I would like to move towards the study." Regina says breathily, she detaches herself from us and goes ahead. I move to go after her but Emma decides otherwise and pushes me against the wall, where she lets her hands roam my curves.

"I've had my eyes on the both of you for quite some time know, had I known you invite others in your sex life I would've acted on it sooner." Emma confesses to me in a breathy voice, which sends shivers down my spine.

"Well" I say to her. "Let's get on with it then." I attack her mouth and our kiss deepens quickly, I rid her of her tanktop and lower myself so I can trace her stomach muscles with my tongue. I hear an approving mean above me. With my hands I cup her butt trough her jeans and knead her cheeks. "Oh shit, go on" Emma mutters, while she grabs my head "just a bit lower" I move to unbutton her jeans.

"Don't start without me." I suddenly hear in that sultry voice. "Come over here, the fire is going and I laid out the blankets." We both look at the beautiful brunette and we see her standing in her lingerie, she is like a present I just have to unwrap and play with. She is wearing matching dark red lace lingerie, she is wearing garters. All in all she looks like sex incarnated. Next to me I see Emma gaping at my woman and muttering "Oh god, she is even more beautiful then I imagined".

"Don't drool on the floor Ems, Regina won't like that." I say while walking towards the former Queen. "Well come on, don't make our Queen wait." She rushes towards us. "Let's get on with our plan."

When we are in the study I see that my love wasn't kidding, it looks nice and cozy and I think she used some magic to make this happen. She beckons us over to the cushions and blankets she made in front of the fire. "This looks really nice Regina. Thank you." She beams at me, after all this time she still isn't used to getting thank you's. She captures my lips in a slow sensual kiss and I press myself against her.

"This has to go." She tells me while grabbing the hem of my dark green dress and pulling it up, I feel Emma behind me also lifting up my dress and together they undress me while kissing every part of me that gets exposed by them. It's delicious and I feel the hairs on my body stand up from pleasure. When I am standing in only my green bra and thong Emma whispers in my ear that she thinks I'm beautiful, which I thank her for.

I recapture Regina in a kiss and lower us on the cushions "just lie back, let us take care of you." I say to her with a smile. She does as I tell her. Emma and I both lie down on our sides next to her but not before Emma wriggles herself out of her jeans. I lie down on the right and Emma on her left side. We look at each other and start with our plan to make Regina lose control. We start of easy by tracing patterns over Regina's taut stomach and we occasionally kiss her on the lips or in her neck. She arches her back, opens up her legs a little and lets out a low moan when Emma strokes the inside of her thigh. I reach underneath her and unclasp her bra, which I slide of her arms. Emma takes off Regina's panties and throws them to the side. Then she traces her finger over the little stripe of hair Regina has down there. I kiss her freshly exposed breast until my love loses her patience and guides my mouth towards her nipple, I giggle and begin to suck it with fervor. Emma sucks on the other nipple and I hear Regina moan in pleasure, her back arches from the cushions. I sneak my hand in between her legs and rake a finger trough her slit. I can feel her wetness pooling between her thighs and decide to stop teasing her and enter her swiftly with two fingers.

"Take of your remaining clothes, I want to feel your naked bodies against mine."

"As you wish your Majesty." Emma replies while taking of her bra and underwear. At the same time I also take of mine. When we are naked we give each other a quick sensual kiss before giving our attention solely on Regina again. Emma descends down and only stops when she is in between Regina's legs with her mouth hovering over her slit "I always wondered what you would taste like." She says before tracing her tongue trough her slit. Regina jumps a little from all the sensations she is getting. "Oh fuck" I hear her mutter. Emma looks up and grins.

"I didn't know Madame Mayor can swear."

"Oh, just hush and keep on fucking me Miss Swan." I hear Emma chuckle before she buries her head back between Regina's legs. I keep my attention on her beautiful full breasts and nipples. Her moans get louder with every second that goes by. "Yes" She hisses "Go on, that's it, fuck me with your tongue." Her movements get less controlled and I can see she is getting closer to the edge.

"You taste so good Regina, I can never get enough of you." Emma says when she takes in a breath. Regina takes that moment to move and in a flash she has Emma on her back. She moves so her pussy is hovering over Emma's mouth and I see her sticking out her tongue so she can resume her task of tasting Regina. "Fuck, you're so wet, you're dripping all over my face."

With a grunt, my love lowers herself on Emma's mouth and begins to move her hips so she can fuck her face. I hear Emma's muffled moan coming from underneath her. Emma grabs Regina's hips to get even better access to the delicious wetness. I go and situate myself on Emma's stomach, spread my wetness on her, while kissing Regina and tracing her curves with my hands. I slide even closer so my body is flush with Regina's and my crotch is at the height of Emma's breast. When I move to the side and up and down at the right angle I feel Emma's hard nipples deliciously grazing over my clit. I sneak my hand between our bodies, so I can stroke Regina's nub. I see Regina's hips move faster and faster, her moans get louder and she is muttering some incoherent things. I can hear her mutter some "fucks, yes, right there, Mmm, More." this must be the most out of control I've seen her. She begins to tremble and I decide to speed my movements a little bit. "Oh fuck, Yes!" She screams and slumps against me. I kiss her gently and lift her of Emma so the girl can breathe again.

The blonde's mouth is glistening with Regina's juices and I see her tongue darting out, trying to get every drop. I let my tongue lap up the juices that are still next to her mouth. I moan at the combined taste of these two sexy women. I'm sitting on my knees and pull Emma up so she is in front of me and kiss her hard while I tangle one hand in her blonde locks, with the other I travel down until I find her wetness. "What would you like me to do? Emma." I say in my lust laced voice. "I want you to fuck me, fuck me hard, don't hold back." I notice Regina looking at us. I make eye contact with her, smile devilishly at her and simultaneously dip two fingers in Emma's cunt. Emma grunts really loud and I set a relentless pace.

Regina moves towards us and comes to sit on her knees behind me, she pushes herself flush against me. I feel her hand coming around me and she pushes two fingers inside of me. I gasp and moan in Emma's mouth. Regina bites my neck and shoulders and soothes it with kisses. The three of us get in a rhythm real quick and I can feel myself getting closer to the edge. It doesn't take long before I feel Emma clenching around my fingers. With a few more thrusts and a few curling of my fingers she comes all trembling and moaning. I feel her release all over my fingers. A few moments later I also tumble over the edge, when we both ride out our orgasms we collapse on the cushions and the three of us share lazy kisses and embraces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Good day,**

**This is just a quick small chapter, I thought it was fitting to stop where it does.**  
**I've been thinking about making this story a bit bigger then 5 chapters, let me know what you would like.**

**Enjoy!**

**Amanda**

* * *

**Choosing Love Chapter 3**

I woke up close to Regina in our bed. I stretched a little and looked over to the alarm. 7.30 am on a Saturday. The night we had slowly comes back to me, the memories make my groin ache in a very good way. Somewhere last night we moved towards our bed, to continue our party here.

Wait are that moans I hear? Yes, I hear shallow breaths and a few moans. I look next to me and see Regina naked, the bedding is thrown of her, writhing in ecstasy. Emma though is nowhere to be seen, that is until I look down to see why my woman is looking so horny. I see a head of blonde unruly curls between Regina's legs. Lapping her juices and moaning at the taste. I know they are trying to keep quiet because they think I'm still a sleep.

I shift a little without alerting them that I'm awake, I want to see this show, without any interruptions. After a few more minutes of careful ministrations by Emma, Regina comes undone. She muffles her scream by biting on her knuckles. When she comes down from her high, Emma stops sucking and licking Regina's juices. Regina pulls the blonde up and they kiss for a while, I close my eyes and pretend to be a sleep. I hear Regina's raspy voice.

"Oh Emma, that was amazing. Who knew you would've that much talent with your tongue."

"Maybe you'll get to know all my other talents too." They flirt with each other. I know I'm pretending to be a sleep but I feel left out and maybe a little bit insecure. I hope Regina will remember she is still with me.

"Let's wake-up my adorable Tink together." Regina whispers.

"Sounds like a plan." Emma replies. I feel them moving my way and I have to hold in a giggle. I am trying really hard to stay still. "I know you are awake my love, I can feel you giggling." Regina tells me while she cups my cheek and kisses me lovingly.

Emma crouches over me and goes to lie on my other side, to kiss my cheek. The three of us share loving kisses and the insecurity I felt just moments before vanished entirely.

It's weird how good it feels to cuddle with Emma. The other times a third person came into our sex live we didn't cuddle afterwards. The other person would gather her or his clothing and leave, we wouldn't even think of having someone over and staying the night. It's different with Emma and I have a feeling this will be a repeated occurrence.

"What time is it?" Emma asks after a while. "It's almost eight" I tell her after looking up.

"Shit, I have to get up, I promised Henry I would get him from Snow and David's around nine. He wanted me to be there when he gets ready for his soccer game. I look over to my love and see her hurt look, which she tries to cover up really quick by a blank mask. I hate it when she does that, at those moments I just can't get through to her. She is like a book glued together at those moments. You want to read it, but you can't open it and look inside. Henry is still a sour topic for her. What I heard about it, is that their relationship is a lot better than it was before Neverland. Henry still doesn't want to live here permanently, he eats here every Monday night and he is here every other weekend.

"Are you two going to be there?" Emma asks, startling out of my thoughts.

"Henry doesn't want me to be there, he didn't tell us about this game." Regina answers, her voice is full of emotion. I guess she can't keep her mask up this morning. Which I am very grateful for, it means she feels at ease with me and Emma.

"Oh honey, I'm sure he just forgot, there must be a good reason that he didn't tell us." I try to soothe her, I give her a reassuring hug and kiss her in her neck.

Emma moves over me again to straddle Regina, she grabs Regina's chin so my love is forced to look at her. "There is no reason to be insecure, we heard about this game just a few days ago. Henry loves you, he has been talking more and very positively about you and Tink lately." She kisses Regina on the mouth "You" kiss "are" kiss "a" kiss "great" kiss "mom" she ends it with a passionate kiss. "You're a better mom then I'll ever be. It comes so naturally for you, while I still feel more as a friend then a mother. I'm sure he would love it if you were there. Even if he doesn't want you to be there, I want you too. I would love it if you two could keep me company on the side lines." At the last admission I can see her cheeks flash a bright pink.

Regina looks at me questioningly. I nod at her to let her know that it's fine with me.

"I guess me and Tink will be there miss Swan." Emma smiles the biggest smile I've seen her smile in the time that I know her. She looks genuinely happy that we'll be there. I and I see also Regina can't help to return a smile of our own.

Emma stands up and gathers her clothes, she is totally naked and really beautiful. How I would like to trace those muscles with my mouth. I gulp. Obviously it must be louder than I anticipated, because Emma stops her movements and looks at me amused. "Well go on, dress yourself. If you aren't dressed quickly I can't promise you I can keep my hands to myself, because you're very sexy." Emma saunters over to me, she runs her tongue over my lips and I open my mouth.

Before I can deepen the kiss however she breaks it, dresses herself quickly and walks to the door. "Next time you'll get more, now I have to get to Henry." Before she walks out, she turns to us. "I had a great time and I hope we'll do it again soon."

"She is such a tease." I groan out. Regina chuckles.

"Emma, before you go. We do need to talk about what happened. All of us have to be on the same page dear." Yeah that is Regina alright, always the voice of reason.

Emma shrugs. "Sounds reasonable to me," she replies. "The game starts at 10, I'll see you there and maybe we can decide when to talk when we're watching the game."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really insecure about this chapter. I'm new to writing and I'm not sure if this works, so I would like some feedback.**

* * *

**Choosing Love Chapter 4**

Regina and I are walking hand in hand towards the soccer fields, we are a little bit early. Henry is in his tunic, warming-up. After a minute he spots us and runs towards us.

He wraps one arm around Regina. "I didn't know you two were going to come." His voice is getting lower and he is getting taller than us, he really is in his puberty.

"Well dear, we saw Emma yesterday when we were out and she told us about the game."

"Yeah, we just have to see your team beat those other guys." I tell him while I nudge his shoulder. He smiles at this.

"I'm glad you two could make it!" He says enthusiastically before he sprints away because the game is about to start.

Henry is finally okay with our relationship, at first he wasn't happy at all. He thought I couldn't be Regina's happy ending. Basically he told us that in all the fairytales the woman ends up with a man, mostly a prince or a hero or a knight. Or someone who is all of the above but a Queen shouldn't be with a female and certainly not with a fairy.

It hurt Regina a lot that he was acting like a little brat and that he was thinking so black and white. In Neverland and just afterwards they finally had an understanding for each other and Regina was sure that he would be okay with us being together, she thought she raised Henry better than that.

I guess he took that fairytale stuff really serious, just because he didn't read or heard about same sex relationships, doesn't mean they don't exist. Even in the Enchanted Forest I knew a few same sex couples.

Luckily with time he began to think differently, he sees how we act and I think he can see how happy we are and how much we love each other.

I can't help but wonder what he would think if he knows Emma spend the night with us. To know that his other mother also likes to spend time with women. Wait how would he react if he knew his mother's and I had sex, certainly not good.

I am sure that we aren't the first women Emma has been with, when she was sure we both wanted to be with her yesterday night, she was too confident, too knowledgeable on how to pleasure us. I shiver thinking back, it was delicious.

Yes, I liked the other times Regina and I invited someone else in our sex life. Yesterday night though, it was different, it was special. Maybe, just maybe I wouldn't mind if this was going to be more than a one-time thing.

"Tink, Tink darling, are you okay?"

"Hmm, yeah sorry. What were you saying?"

"Where were you? I've been trying to get your attention for a while now." Regina says while she looks at me with big brown eyes full of worry.

"I'm so sorry my love. I was just thinking about yesterday night and Emma." We move to the top benches, Regina lays down a blanket she took with her for warmth and we take a seat, we make sure we are a bit secluded but still can see the field fairly well.

"It was nice. Don't you think so?"

"Well I was just thinking that I wouldn't mind if it happened again, because it felt right."

My love smiles at me when I told her that. "You wouldn't mind?" She asks me, I guess she wants to be sure, she wants to know for sure that I would be okay with it.

With the others I always made sure it would stay with that one time. A one night stand is just that a one night stand. When it becomes something regular, there has to be feelings involved with at least one person. I didn't want to share Regina's love with someone. With Emma I already know Regina has feelings for her. If I'm honest with myself I guess I also found her very attractive and maybe a bit more interesting then I should have.

Until last night I couldn't imagine sharing Regina with someone, now I'm not so sure, last night and this morning where amazing and certainly something I want to do more often with Regina **and** Emma.

"I'm sure Regina. Emma is something else, she is special and I wouldn't mind having her over more often."

"I'm glad to hear that dear, just remember you are the most important one for me. You are right though, she certainly is something special." Regina says with a small smile on her lips.

She looks at me with nothing but love and the butterflies are frantically flying in my stomach. I kiss her gently at first, but we can't help it, we become lost in the kiss. We almost take it too far to be decent on a soccer field.

Luckily Emma clears her throat to distract us from each other. Reluctantly we break the kiss and look up at her. A big smile breaks out on my face, when I look at Regina I see that she is also smiling brightly at Emma.

"Hi, you guys, is it okay if I join you?" She pauses for a second. "I mean to sit with you, not to join in the kissing… this time."

"Off course you may sit with us miss Swan, that is if you cannot call us guys the next time you see us." Emma rolled her eyes playfully at this and sits down next to me.

"So, what's up?" She says while she nonchalantly throws an arm over my shoulder.

"Not much, we were just talking about you and last night, before we got lost in our kiss." I tell Emma and slide a bit closer to her so I can rest into her. I sigh, this feels good. I place my hand on her thigh and rub circles on it with my thumb. Regina scoots a little closer to me and Emma. Emma strokes Regina's back with the hand of the arm she has over me. I'm glad we are sitting a bit secluded otherwise people would look weirdly at us.

We stay there for the rest of the game. When the game is almost done I speak up.

"Love?" I ask

"Yes dear."

"When are we going to have that talk about the three of us?"

"Well Henry asked me if he could sleep over at Hansel's house, they are going to play this new need for speed game he bought. So if you two don't have plans I could come over."

"That sounds fine with me, come over at six, I'll make us dinner."

"Regina, we have plans, we were going to do that thing." I'm confused, this was something we wanted to do for a while know and now she asks Emma over for dinner.

"I know, but if the talk goes well she can join us and if it doesn't we still have enough time to do it anyway." Regina tells me soft enough so Emma can't hear her.

We walk down towards Henry. "Hi mom, ma, Tink, Did you see my goal? It was the first one of the game." He keeps on rambling a bit more about his game and when I look around me I see the other two have also tuned out.

"Yeah, yeah great game kid. Too bad you lost. Go take a shower, then we can go to Granny's for lunch. We are going to meet Snow and David there." Emma tells him while she ruffles his hair.

Henry looks at us, "Are you two going to come to?" I look at Regina, it's her choice.

"No, darling. We aren't coming for lunch. We can have lunch together tomorrow if you want to and if Emma agrees off course." The relationship between Snow and Regina is still tense on a good day. Regina tries to be civil towards Snow for Henry's sake, but Snow can't let it go so we decided to try and stay away from them as much as we can.

"Tomorrow sounds great!" Henry exclaims. "Can I have lunch with mom and Tink tomorrow?" he asks Emma.

"Off course you can kid. Now it's off to the showers with you, I'll wait here for you." Henry hugs Regina "Bye mom, I'll see you tomorrow." And he runs away.

While we talked the field cleared, there are no kids or parents in sight. "We are going now, we'll see you tonight." I say while giving Emma a quick peck on her lips.

Regina pulls her in to give her a much longer, much more passionate kiss before she turns around and walks away "Don't forget to be there at six." I trail behind her giggling at the look on Emma's face.

"Who is a tease now," I hear her call after us and my giggling only increases. I can hear Regina laugh as well. The sound makes my heart swell. Maybe this will be a good thing.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
Don't forget to review.**

**I have an idea what the thing Regina and Tink have planned is. However you may submit your ideas if it's good I will use it :-).**


End file.
